tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
T.D. High - School of Drama
Welcome to T.D. High - School of Drama! Here, twenty students will compete in various challenges based around the one theme: School. In under a month, the mass of students will dwindle down to one lone out-laster. This is ''T.D. High - School of Drama!'' Contestants Sign-ups are on the talk page. You must post a request there, and sign a "contract" stating that you will not go inactive unless a legitimate reason is given. Please make sure that you will be active. Please make sure that you will do challenges. There is a limit of one character per user. Have fun! #Snowgirl57 #Mrdaimion #Bbhinton15 #TotalDramaAddict #Webkinz Mania #TotalDramaFan1000 #Tdifan24 #Kokori9 #Oatmeal- #Bridgette dj10 #Mrodd #SethAllred343 #Platypus09 #Leshawnafan #Teamnoah123 #Puffles Rule #SMP100 #TDAwesome15 #TDADJ #Dakotacoons Rules *In T.D. High, there is a very strange layout. Firstly, there are no teams, except for group challenges, which occur randomly. *After every challenge, you will receive a grade from 0 - 100. You will also receive a letter grade. If you receive a... **'97, 98, 99, or 100', your letter grade is an A+. **'94, 95, or 96', your letter grade is an A'. **'90, 91, 92, or 93, your letter grade is an A-'. **'87, 88, or 89, your letter grade is a B+. **'84, 85, or 86', your letter grade is a B'. **'80, 81, 82, or 83, your letter grade is a B-'. **'77, 78, or 79, your letter grade is a C+. **'74, 75, or 76', your letter grade is a C'. **'70, 71, 72, or 73, your letter grade is a C-'. **'67, 68, or 69, your letter grade is a D+. **'64, 65, or 66', your letter grade is a D'. **'60, 61, 62, or 63, your letter grade is a D-'. **'59 or below, your letter grade is an F'. *Your average for the entire game will be calculated in the report card, or, elimination table. Your scores will be entered into it for each challenge. *When someone is eliminated, they can put their average into anyone else's average. This can either help or hurt someone. For example, if the eliminated contestant's average is a 67, they can hurt a contestant with a 98 average. However, if the eliminated contestant's average is a 98, they can help a contestant with a 67 average. **If that was totally confusing, you'll understand once the game starts. *'If you miss three challenges, you will be automatically eliminated. *Obviously, please do not "godplay". (i.e. Please don't say, "*climbs to top of mountain* i win!!!") *If you are eliminated, handle it maturely. *Don't be rude to others, unless you are playing a rude character. But don't go overboard. *Asterisks and words said on Total Drama are allowed. All others are not. *Each challenge is due exactly three days after I post it. However, writing/art challenges have a one-week minimum, as the camps wiki rules state. *This camp is not meant in any way to stress anyone as if it were an actual school. It's simply for fun. Please don't lose your head over it. *Have a blast while playing! Week One - The Big Bang Introduction Kgman04: Welcome, welcome! This is T.D. High - School of Drama. I'll commonly shorten it to just "T.D. High" for the sake of my fingers. Now, the twenyt of you have all signed up for this school-themed camp. You all have 0.00 averages, or F's, since you have no grades! Grades are given every week, and you receive a grade based on how well you did in the challenge. Here's a warning: If you're one of those people ho thinks they can sneak to the semi-finals by staying neutral, you won't get good grades in this camp. Also, your grades do matter. At some points, I might just eliminate the person with the lowest average. That will probably be the end result of tiebreakers. Anyways, every challenge is based off of a course taken in high school. The title of each week will give you a clue on each week's theme. Talk about it here. Have fun! This isn't a challenge, BTW. Challenge will be up later. Once I think of it. *scurries off* Mrodd: *Walks around* So this is the new school, eh? I'll plan on keeping my Honour roll Status here aswell. (( And Bah Science. Thats the one thing I cant stand in this world <3)) Webkinz Mania: I hate science too! OMG! But you can't stand me either! :P Oatmeal: I lauf science. Ahaha, -stomach rumbled- FOOD? Bbhinton15: Hmm... "The Big Bang". Oatmeal: Is that like, a sandwhich or a wrap? Webkinz Mania: I smell a food fight, Oatmeal. And I am gonna throw you! xD TDAddict: Thanks for the pleasant starting grade. >.> Zach: Where's Sheldon? Webkinz Mania: I know, right? @Addict Oatmeal: When in doubt, throw oatmeal in a food-fight. Dakota: *singing* WE ARE WHO WE R! I hope there's a chorus class, I love singing! SMP : Dakota your singing is great Webkinz Mania: Mine is better. >.> Puffles Rule: *arrives* Ello. (CONF) Why must all camps be school related?! Dakota: Thanks, eh? (I will occasionally say eh, since I do in real life.) Oatmeal: Am I the only hungry onee? Webkinz Mania: (CONF) I see that the unannounced confessional that probably Kg know about got used! :o Plat: Why can't we all just get A+s instead of Fs? Oatmeal: Ahaha, we should have a food-fight one time~ Webkinz Mania: Agreed Oatmeal. Puffles Rule: Why must you sing the evil Kesha song?! Webkinz Mania: YOU'RE the evil Kesha song. >:( Dakota: Ke$ha rocks! Would you rather Katy Perry? Webkinz Mania: Yes please. Oatmeal: YES. Dakota: BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK! Webkinz Mania: WOOT! Oatmeal: I lauf Katy Perry. Dakota: *gasps* Can this be like a Glee High School? Can we all sing? Webkinz Mania: She's hawt, Oatmeal. Puffles Rule: Why must there be singing?! Dakota: (CONF) How can Puffles Rule hate singing? Sing is amazing! Webkinz Mania: Ugh! Edit conflicts! D: Mrodd: So who do you think will be expelled first :o? Dakota: Probably someone who tries hard. Webkinz Mania: ...or doesn't try at all. :P TDA15: *is asleep* Hm...what? -w- Webkinz Mania: My point exactly. Report Card